No es tarde
by NicWBP
Summary: Tessa está delirando por la fiebre, Jem, como su prometido, ha estado cuidándola todo este tiempo. El problema está en que ella no para de murmurar un nombre. Will


Hacia tres días que estaba así y nadie sabía porqué. Jem no se había separado de su lado desde ese entonces, la cuidaba día y noche, apenas dormía. Tessa volaba de fiebre y estaba empapada en sudor, de un momento al otro comenzaba a delirar, a perder la conciencia y su prometido siempre estaba allí para cuidarla, el problema estaba en que ella no dejaba de balbucear un nombre. Lo decía una y otra vez.

_Will. Will. Will_.

Lo único que Tessa decía era el nombre de su mejor amigo, al que él había casi prohibido la entrada allí. ¿Por qué? Porque él lo sabía. Sabía acerca de sus sentimientos. Sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Tessa pero, a su vez, no podía permitirse perderla. Y ahora la veía allí, tendida en la cama, sudada y sin dejar de murmurar Will. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que era correcto y sabía que él no era un egoísta.

- ¿Will? -su amigo se giró para verlo, tenía grandes bolsas negras debajo de los ojos y parecía cansado. - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Sólo... no pude dormir bien estos días -Jem tenía claro el porqué de su insomnio. Tessa.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a Tessa?

- No, no, ella está bien -se apresuró a contestar al ver la cara de su amigo-. Pero... -suspiró derrotado. Will lo miraba sin entender, aunque su rostro no se inmutaba- Quiere verte. No ha dejado de susurrar tu nombre, Will.

- Jem yo... -Will parecía algo abatido. Odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así.

- Sé que no es tu culpa, no te preocupes por mí. Sé que lo estás pensando. No lo hagas, Will. Tessa te necesita ahora -trató de sonreírle, aunque estaba seguro de que eso había sido más una mueca que una sonrisa. Su amigo asintió y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Cuando Will puso un pie en la habitación de Tessa, todo su mal humor se esfumó. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Verla. A ella. A su Tessa.

Se acercó a la cama y el corazón se le estrujó al verla tan débil, debajo de aquellas mantas tiritaba de frío, aunque su temperatura corporal sobrepasaba los 40°.

- ¿Will? ¿Eres tú? -su voz era apenas audible y él se apresuro a tomarle la mano. Estaba sudada, pero seguía siendo diminuta y suave comparada con las suyas.

- Hola, Tess -le sonrió y ella abrió los ojos, sonriendo.

- Creí que jamás vendrías... ¿no estoy soñando, verdad? -abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Me morí? -Will soltó una carcajada.

- No, tranquila. Estoy aquí, soy real -Tessa se rió, débil.- Ah, no. Eres tú la que debes decir esas palabras, ¿no?

- Probablemente. Pero es divertido cambiar de roles, ¿no crees?

- Entonces, ¿puedo cambiar de rol con Jem? -broméo, aunque ambos estaban seguros de que eso era más un deseo que una broma-. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

- Quiero mucho a Jem -Will sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

- Lo sé, Tessa, por favor no sigas...

- Pero a ti, te amo, William -lo interrumpió, terminando su oración.

- Estás delirando... -dijo, aunque su corazón parecía estar saltando de alegría. Tocó la frente de la muchacha y se sorprendió al ver que la temperatura volvía a se normal- ¿Pero qué...?

- No estoy delirando, Will. Lo juro. Te amo -susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se acercó más a ella y rozó su nariz con la suya. Tessa sintió que se derretía. - ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo?

- ¿Estás intentando decir que quieres acostarte conmigo? -preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella se echó a reír y él sonrió-. Hazme un lugar -se movió dejándole espacio y Will se acomodó a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. - Eres tan hermosa...

- Estoy sudada, mi pelo parece una jaula de aves ¿y tú todavía piensas que soy hermosa? -Will acarició su mejilla.

- Siempre eres hermosa, Tess. Siempre. No hay nada más hermoso que tú -admitió y ella buscó sus manos por entre las mantas, cuando las tomó entre las suyas, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

- Will...

- Te amo, Tessa. De verdad lo hago y puedo jurarte que jamás nadie te amará como yo lo hago.

- No está bien escuchar detrás de las puertas, Jem -la voz de Charlotte lo sobresaltó y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada.

- Lo siento, pero es que Tessa y Will...

- Sé de lo que están hablando -se rió al ver la cara de Jem-. Puede que yo también haya estado escuchando un poco... -él no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar al frente-. Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras, Jem.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.

- Sí, lo hay. No intentes parecer fuerte, todo el mundo necesita un hombro en el cual llorar.

- Normalmente mi hombro para llorar es Will -repusó él, sin mirarla. Quería ocultar el hecho de que estaba a punto de llorar. Charlotte le puso una mano en el hombro-. Pero no puedo contar con él para esto...

- Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo. Jem, por favor, mírame... -la voz de ella era un susurro, él se dio la vuelta y la abrazó.

- Se aman. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todo el Instituto lo sabe -dijo entre sollozos, mientras escondía el rostro en los brazos de la que era como su madre.- No puedo luchar contra Will, Charlotte. Él es mi hermano y aunque Tessa haya aceptado casarse conmigo, he visto como lo mira y he escuchado al Hermano Enoch, me dijo que lo que la enfermaba era la angustia y ahora que está con él, entiendo porqué se siente mejor -suspiró, frustrado-. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- Eso sólo tú lo sabes, Jem -Charlotte le sonrió, de forma comprensiva-. Pero, dando un pequeño consejo, creo que deberías dejar al amor libre.

- Lo sé, es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora -sabía que debía hacer eso. Will la había amado desde el primer momento en que la vio y, aunque odiara admitirlo, la amaba más de lo que él iba poder amar a alguien jamás. Ellos se merecían mutuamente.

- Will, ¿tú me querrías aunque no podamos tener hijos?

- ¿Estás delirando otra vez? -preguntó confundido, ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, estoy conciente. Y si tu duda radica en sí soy lo suficientemente tonta como para imaginarme un futuro contigo, pues sí, lo soy -suspiró y miró los ojos de Will, que estaban tan oscuros y brillantes como el cielo una noche de verano-. Mi problema es que no puedo terminar de imaginarme una vida con Jem... -él le acarició la mejilla, disfrutando de su tacto, ella cerró los ojos. - ¿He dicho que te amo?

- Te amo, tanto, tanto, tanto. Tessa. Tess, Tess, Tessa. ¿Te he dicho que amo como suena tu nombre? -ella sonrió y asintió.

- Lamentó tanto que sea tan tarde -se lamentó y las lágrimas amenazaron por caer de sus ojos. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Will. Él le acarició el cabello y la obligó a que lo mirase.

- No es tarde, Tess. No lo es.

- Pero Jem, él... -los labios de Will la callaron y la abrazó de forma desesperada. Ella se apretó más contra él y saboreó sus labios que sabían a sal. Y sabían a Will. Y, entonces, comprendió lo que él intentaba decirle. Le agradeció internamente a Jem. No era demasiado tarde.


End file.
